Food Store
The Food Store is a shop that sells most of the food available on Pet Society. Food replenishes your pet's health by a set percentage. Food from this store is also used for fishing and cooking. The store is sub-divided into two sections: 1) Grocery and 2) Magic Foods. Store Owner The owner of the Food Store is Truffles. Food Tips *If you want to get paw points fast buy a lot of 5 coin food and feed as many pets as you can. *If what you looking is to get a lot of health for a cheap price, the BBQ Mushroom has the best regeneration per coins in this shop. *Foods that cost more than 33 coins are recommended only for decoration or fishing as they give you a bad health point per cost ratio. History The food store is one of the few original shops from when the game first began. This store used to be divided into three sections, with a Petlings & Fish Food area. This was removed on 14 October 2010. This store has changed its appearance several times. food_store_0810.png|March 5, 2010 - November 3, 2010 FoodStore.jpg|Food Store 2009 food_store_1110.png|The current food store as of Nov 4, 2010 Food Store Items Grocery Holiday Special - These items are around for a limited time. christmas_cream_sponge_cake.png|Christmas Cream Sponge Cake eggnog.png|Eggnog holiday_feast_roast_potatoes.png|Holiday Feast Roast Potatoes holiday_feast_turkey.png|Holiday Feast Turkey Special Food Items arabian_snack_box.png|Arabian Snack Box Cold_drinks_vending_machine.png|Cold Drinks Vending Machine french_patisserie_mystery_box.png|French Patisserie Mystery Box Ice_cream_stand.png|Ice Cream Stand okonomiyaki_takeaway_stand.png|Okonomiyaki Takeaway Stand Oktoberfest take-out.png|Oktoberfest Take-out Uncategorized Food double_seafood_platter.png|Double Seafood Platter roast_chicken.png|Roast Chicken lamb_chop_with_rosemary.png|Lamb Chop with Rosemary sole_meuniere.png|Sole Meuniere roast_bird.png|Roast Bird big_orange_cake.png|Big Orange Cake chocolate_candy.png|Chocolate Candy spider_pumpkin_halloween_cake.png|Spider Pumpkin Halloween Cake autumn_pumpkin_spice_cake.png|Autumn Pumpkin Spice Cake vintage_drink_bottle.png|Vintage Drink Bottle vintage_drinking_glass.png|Vintage Drinking Glass orange_passion_cocktail.png|Orange Passion Cocktail sparkling_water.png|Sparkling Water golden_wedding_cake.png|Golden Wedding Cake Purple_rose_cake.png|Purple Rose Cake rose_princess_cake.png|Rose Princess Cake Dairy Case Orange_Juice.jpg|Orange Juice Strawberry_Milk.jpg|Strawberry Milk Cheese.jpg|Cheese Milk.jpg|Milk Chocolate_Milk.jpg|Chocolate Milk Junk Food Shelves Victoria_sponge_cake.png|Victoria Sponge Cake White_ribbon_cupcake.png|White Ribbon Cupcake Yellow_ribbon_cupcake.png|Yellow Ribbon Cupcake Strawberry_cupcake.png|Strawberry Cupcake Chocolate_heart.png|Chocolate Heart Classic_toffee_apple.png|Classic Toffee Apple Pink_icecream_mooncake.png|Pink Icecream Mooncake Chocolate_pet_mooncake.png|Chocolate Pet Mooncake Bbq_mushroom.png|BBQ Mushroom Bbq_chicken.png|BBQ Chicken jacket_potato.png|Jacket Potato Sandwich.png|Sandwich groovy_sandwich.png|Groovy Sandwich hot_dog.png|Hot Dog cheeseburger.png|Cheeseburger Tamago_sushi.png|Tamago Sushi Ebi_sushi.png|Ebi Sushi Colorful_donuts.png|Colorful Donuts Donut.png|Donut pink_donut.png|Pink Donut whole_pizza.png|Whole Pizza loaf_of_bread.png|Loaf of Bread Ice Cream Case sorbet_paradise.png|Sorbet Paradise Ice_cream_paradise.png|Ice Cream Paradise Strawberry_ice_cream.png|Strawberry Ice Cream Cone Vanilla_ice_cream_cone.png|Vanilla Ice Cream Cone cherry_ice_cream.png|Cherry Ice Cream strawberry_soft_serve.png|Strawberry Soft Serve chocolate_soft_serve.png|Chocolate Soft Serve Fruits & Vegetables Case Apple.png|Apple Banana.gif|Banana Biscuit.png|Biscuit Broccoli.gif|Broccoli Carrot.png|Carrot Cauliflower.png|Cauliflower Coconut_half.png|Coconut Half Corn.png|Corn Courgette.png|Courgette Grapes.png|Grapes Leek.png|Leek Lemon.png|Lemon Melon.png|Melon Onion.gif|Onion Pear.gif|Pear Pineapple.png|Pineapple Pumpkin.gif|Pumpkin Strawberry.gif|Strawberry Cakes / Party Shelves Alien_jelly.png|Alien Jelly Apple_soda_drink.png|Apple Soda Drink Birthday_cake.png|Birthday Cake Blackberry_cake.png|Blackberry Cake Chocolate_party_cake.png|Chocolate Party Cake chocolate_profiteroles.png|Chocolate Profiteroles coconut_juice.png|Coconut Juice Lovely_pink_cake.png|Lovely Pink Cake Luxury_sparkling_berry_juice.png|Luxury Sparkling Berry Juice Maple_syrup.png|Maple Syrup strawberry_party_cake.png|Strawberry Party Cake Meat Case Bone.jpg|Bone Chicken_drumstick.png|Chicken Drumstick Lamb_shank.png|Lamb Shank Meatball.jpg|Meatball Rare_Steak.jpg|Rare Steak Salami.jpg|Salami Magic Food Normal Magic Food mechanical_potion.png|Mechanical Potion effect_away.png|Effect Away chocolate_pet_potion.png|Chocolate Pet Potion love_potion.png|Love Potion glitter_apple.png|Glitter Apple snowpet_potion.png|Snowpet Potion gingerbread_pet_potion.png|Gingerbread Pet Potion firework_potion.png|Firework Potion blue_bubble_potion.png|Blue Bubble Potion pink_bubble_potion.png|Pink Bubble Potion Playfish Cash Magic Food ghost_potion.png|Ghost Potion sweet_cake_potion.png|Sweet Cake Potion midas'_touch_potion.png|Midas' Touch Potion socialite_potion.png|Socialite Potion magic_fairy_dust.png|Magic Fairy Dust flies_into_pink_butterflies_potion.png|Flies into Pink Butterflies Potion flies_into_blue_butterflies_potion.png|Flies into Blue Butterflies Potion glowing_potion.png|Glowing Potion Category:Items Category:Stores